


i L word u

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love, M/M, idk lol, somewhere along the way they grow up, weird time skips idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark tells donghyuck he loves him in a million different ways.





	i L word u

**Author's Note:**

> i have test on monday again haha anyways

love.  
/lʌv/  
noun  
an intense feeling of deep affection.

  
"i love you," she says, a small whisper just barely heard over the thundering rain in the dead of the night, before the man of her dreams( they're supposed to be teenagers, but the actors are well over the age of 25). they stand in an isolated street of somewhere that vaguely looks like europe, or some place pretty and fitting for the scene. the camera angles change around thrice in those few seconds alone- nothing but the dramatic silence of confession and the tapping of rain drop _after rain drop after rain drop._ the camera turns to the man, and he brings his shaky hand up to her tear stricken face.  
  
"im-  
  
the video suddenly stops playing and the screen is black, and donghyuck's reflection stares back at him from the screen. his hair is an untamed mess and he sighs audibly into the silence of his room. he shuts his laptop with a satisfying snap, and falls back onto his bed, dipping under his weight, the cream blanket hasn't been washed in about three weeks, and has started to smell like popcorn(he still finds a few, days old, hidden under the crevasses of sheets and pillows).  
  
he glares at the ceiling. it's the same ceiling he's been staring at since he was seven and naive and curiosity bubbled through his veins as he stayed awake for hours on end, wondering, thinking, contemplating about everything, and anything.  
  
the streaks of white paint were blotchy and unsteady- like someone painted it lazily. if he stared at it long enough, he could see the streaks of paint extending across his ceiling.  
  
he was in love.  
  
when he first realized it, he'd scowled. _wasn't love supposed to be fleeting and beautiful and bursting with emotion? _it wasn't any of that. no, it was disappointing- the way his stomach would churn and his cheeks would flush with colour whenever mark would get too close.  
  
it was annoying and the whole concept of it all was just so _secretive_ and excruciating. so one day, around the end of middle school, on a summer night, he thought, _enough of this stupid fucking pining bullshit,_ and ran to mark's house, his sneakers still undone and his breath still smelling like the cookies he'd ate an hour ago. he'd confessed, standing on the same doormat that he'd bought for mark which had 'welcome' spelt like '_welkome_'. mark was standing in his lego pajamas, rubbing his eyes tiredly, suddenly widening, as he realizes what donghyuck is saying. donghyuck clearly remembers his neighbour's dog barking loudly when he'd confessed, the "i like you, dumbass," sadly drowning into the angry barks of the dog in the background. donghyuck's heart dropped when he had to embarrassingly repeat the words after a few minutes, when the dog finally shut up. but he forgets about it, once mark pulls him in.  
  
"_your mouth smells like chocolate."_  
_ "shut the fuck up."_  
  
  
so mark and him had been dating for quite a while- and it was all _fine _and _dandy_, until somehow the whole universe starts rubbing in one fact into donghyuck's face, every fucking chance it got. it was stupid, and pointless- but they'd never said _"i love you_" to eachother.  
  
he first realized it when he was texting renjun at 2am, in the winter during junior year. it was always like this- one minute they're sending eachother dead memes and vine compilations,and the next they're contemplating the meaning of life and the purpose of existence. somewhere in between they're talking about _l__ove_, and it strikes donghyuck like the 2 pound calculus textbook jaemin had threw on his face the day before_, they never said it._  
  
it almost becomes frustrating after a while, and donghyuck finds it hard to watch cringey teenage romcom shows on netflix, or read young adult novels because he found it utterly annoying, the way the characters would say it so easily. he tries to copy the gestures a few times, but it really just leaves him squirming and his palms sweaty, laced with mark's as they sit on the rooftop, under the bleeding colours of the dying sunlight.  
  
and then it suddenly clicks at that specific moment too, alot harder than the calculus book or that time he got an A in math. it is on that rooftop, that his heart _sinks _as he stares at mark, the slope of his nose, his black hair, the galaxies of stars and infinity in his eyes as he stares back. it's not like he hasn't noticed it before- but something is special about this time, because he's thinking, wanting- more than anything he has ever before_, to stay_. he's wishing, that time would stop, and they'd sit on this rooftop forever. no highschool, entrance exams and assignments would exist. and what he desires most is mark, now, more than ever.  
  
because he realizes now, that mark loves him, truly.  
  
he sees it in the pastel sticky notes that mark leaves, written in his blocky handwriting and tiny stick figures onto their tiny refrigerator once they move into their own apartment.  
  
_have a nice day, stoopid. _  
  
_u make me respire anaerobically :D haha get it cus u take my breathe away,_  
  
_out w lucas will b l8 lol :*_ , or simply,  
  
_sunshine_, accompanied with doodles of the sun and happy faces.  
  
many, many words. they all spell out _love._  
  
he sees it in the way donghyuck knows he watches him sleep when he really isn't sleeping, and he can _physically feel _the smile plastered on mark's face as he watches him, his chin resting on the palm of his hands, his arms resting on the piles of homework under him. _heart eyes._  
  
he opens his eyes one of these days, he can't resist it- he wants to see mark's face again, the same face he's seen a million times. more times than he's seen anyone's before. but he never gets tired. mark's surprised at finding out he's not really asleep, his eyebrows raising a little. but then they just stay like that, watching eachother, the early morning sunlight slowly peaking through the blue curtains and the fan spinning overhead lazily. the silence, and the feeling, of unspeakable satisfaction, basking in the presence of the other.  
  
_ (love. it hangs in the air, unsaid, yet donghyuck knows, that it is so, so loud.)_  
  
he also sees it in the way they disagree over something- and how quickly the anger dissolves when mark cuddles with him and whispers sorry's onto his skin all night even if it might have been donghyuck's fault.  
  
he sees it in the way he pulls donghyuck out of his room whenever he's stressed over exams and finals, at 4am in the morning, to empty convenience stores and drags him through aisles and buys him cheap candies, and lick on watermelon flavoured ice lollies on the hood of johnny's car.  
  
in the way mark leans on the door frame, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his head resting back, as he watches donghyuck literally _radiate_ happiness, holding the kitten in his hands, that mark brought from the shelter for his birthday that passed a week ago.  
  
the list went down forever, moment after moment, minute by minute, day by day. forever. mark tells donghyuck he loves him, in a million different ways.

**Author's Note:**

> this s bad sorry by e  
my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/rjbffs) ,,,pls send some haha thnx
> 
> the a m o u n t of fucking typos this had istg it still probably has some ansjjsj


End file.
